Taang drabbles
by Writer25
Summary: Just some drabbles I'm making to get the creative juices flowing. Although it has NOTHING to do with my other story, one still might turn into a potential chapter or even a new story. I'll let you know. most rated T a few rated K
1. Taang Riddle

**A/N- Try and guess what is said to who. I do not own Avatar.**

1. He said these three words to her that made her panic and earthbend him into a tree.

2. A year later he says two words that almost made her cry.

3. She responded with one word that made him shout for joy and wake up half the earth kingdom.

4. A month later she said four words that made him smile then drop in a dead faint.

5. Another month later a third person told her four words that made her almost strangle the first person and she says five words to him.

* * *

**A/N- Cant guess? Here's the answer.**

**1. Aang tells Toph, "I Love You."  
**

**2. Aang askes Toph, "Marry Me?"**

**3. Toph tells Aang, "Duh!" (like she would _really_ be all fluffy about it:))**

**4. Toph tells Aang, "I might be pregnant."**

**and 5. The doctor tells Toph, "It might be twins" and Toph almost strangles Aang and says, "This is all your FAULT!" but he doesn't get mad at her, mood swings Do happen when your pregnant**

**A/N- you like? More coming soon!  
**


	2. Attacked!

Aang was running trying to escape. His lungs felt like they were about to burst. He screamed as a figure attacked him from behind.

"Got'cha Daddy!" His attacker cried, her black hair flying out behind her.

Then Ta-Ming pinned him with her earth bending and started tickling him mercilessly.

"Okay, okay!" Aang laughed, struggling to breath. "Stop, Please!"

"Never!" five-year old Ta-Ming cried.

"That's right Sweetie!" Toph called from the door way, holding one-year-old baby Gyatso, "Show no mercy


	3. Aang's 17th birthday

Today was Aang's 17th birthday. The world had celebrated the day before with a festival and earlier today the gang and some close friends threw a party for him at Toph's house. So now Toph wanted to celebrate with Aang, just the two of them. After all, they had been going out for about four years now, since Katara broke his heart and Toph got bored with The Duke.

"Well, here we are!" Toph said happily, taking off Aang's blindfold.

"Uh, the Earthquake? Toph, I don't think the Avatar should be here." Aang said.

The Earthquake was a seedy tavern with a reputation for its bad women and the best dinks in the Earth Kingdom.

"But Twinkles…" Toph whined, "I thought this place would be fun."

Then she gave him "the look"; the irresistible pout that usually got her way with Aang. And it got her way again.

"Oh, okay." Aang conceded, "I guess just this one time."

When they got into the tavern, almost everyone started talking. Then some women of reputation started flirting with Aang. Toph could tell Aang was nervous and wanted to leave then and there.

"Okay Aang, just one drink and then we'll leave." She told him.

"Toph…"

"Please?" again the look.

"Fine." Aang said firmly, "But just one."

Well one turned into two and then two turned into four and before Toph knew it, Aang was almost as drunk as she was.

_If anyone sees him drunk, I'm dead! _Toph thought then she got an idea.

She supported Aang with her arm and headed for the nearest inn. On the way he made drunken and lude comments.

"You've got amazing curves." He said.

"Yeah, and you've got an awesome chest." Toph replied (she was drunk too).

"Now don't say a word." She told Aang as they got to the inn.

"Um excuse me." Toph said in a different, meek voice to the inn keeper.

"My goodness!" he exclaimed, "Is that the Avatar?"

"Yes. You see I'm blind and he was escorting me home but we think someone slipped him a… sedative." She lied.

"Well here." The inn keeper said, holding out a key, "Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you." Toph said and went to their room.

When they were inside they both cracked up laughing. Then they both collapsed on the one and only bed. Then Toph got a really devious idea in her head. Aang was completely drunk. They were alone in an inn.

"Hey Aang," Toph said.

"Hmmmm?" Aang smiled most definitely drunk.

"What would you say if I told you I had a birthday surprise for you?" Toph said straddling his thighs.

"I'd say," Aang said bringing her closer, "Bring it on."

And so they started kissing passionately, trying to take advantage of each other. Toph was surprised at how good Aang was even when drunk. Then when Toph was in nothing but her under wrappings, and Aang was without his shirt, they stopped.

"Well?" Aang said, now on top.

Toph was about to make a witty reply, but she stopped. She thought that if Aang was sober, he wouldn't want to do this. He had trusted Toph and she was about to take total advantage of it.

"I think," She said, "I think we should just go to bed."

When she woke up the next morning, she decided that Aang should know the truth.

"Morning Toph." Aang said beside her, rubbing her feet gently with his.

"Morning." Toph said. By the sound of his voice, Toph could tell he was completely sober. She had to tell him now.

"Listen Twi- Aang," Toph said seriously, "I need to tell you something. I…"

"I know." Aang interrupted

"Wait! You knew?" Toph asked rolling over to face him.

"Mmhm." Aang said brushing the bangs off of Toph's face.

"Then, why?" Toph asked.

"Because I knew that I could trust you to do the right thing." He said, and then kissed the earth bender's forehead. "We'll do it one day, when I'm not drunk."

Then he rolled over to get a little more sleep.

"Good." He heard Toph say, "Because I want you fully _aware_ when you give me _my_ present for my 17th birthday."


End file.
